Julie Reflects
by Kit Ka-chan xx
Summary: Short one-shot on our dear Julie, who decides to reflect on the 'Bakugan Battle Brawler' years leading up to recent times. Her POV. ShunxJulie-ish so don't read if you don't like the pairing! :) Also mentions of DanxRuno! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bakugan, the charatcers or Marmite! xD ((Ideas for this story is mine though!))


_We're all stereotyped right? Think about it...Dan's the leader of the gang; He's loud, overly confident, but always intends on doing the right thing. Runo's the tomboy; aggressive (well, I think anyway), strong willed and has a 'secret' crush on Danny. Marucho's got glasses, which straight away makes him smart, rich and slightly nerdy. And Alice ? Brown eyes; understanding, honest and kind...when I think about it, we've all been given roles that were expected of us._

_I mean, look at Shun. He's your typical 'emo' kinda type; dark hair, piercing eyes and a lack of enthusiasm when it comes to a casual chat. But when you get to know him, he opens up a whole new dimension of himself that shows his sweet and endearing side that's absolutely hard to not like! _

_Now there's me…Julie._

_I'm not you're typical bimbo, am I? First of- I'm not even blonde, people! I'm a silverette hehe~ _

_Okay, admit it though, when you first saw me you thought I was overly bubbly and scatty. I'll agree with you on that, but not out-loud, kay? I'm assumed to be an open package; I wear my heart on my sleeve and have an annoying job of keeping the main boy and main girl apart by flirting with him and starting misunderstandings._

_So I guess I'm a bit like marmite- you either LOVE me or you REALLY LOVE me nehehe~_

_I know there may be some people out there that aren't exactly 'Julie fans' but those people probably don't even like glitter or the colour pink, so I'll try to understand that…but, like, who DOESN'T love glitter and the colour pink?! Seriously…._

_Up to recent times, we've all changed now…we don't get to see Alice as much anymore, and Marucho's no longer the babe of the group. Runo's actually acting like a girl (pretty much) and there are new friends and enemies._

_In short; everything's different and everyone's all grown up._

_I miss the times when it was just about us 'Bakugan Battle Brawlers', saving the world from the evil Naga…I miss staying at Marucho's place and lying in bed, talking to Gorem till past midnight, and Shun knocking on my door to wake me up when I'd overslept. I miss so much but I guess it's all part of growing up…_

_Dan and Runo are totally dating now, no matter what anyone says or thinks. I no longer get in between those two (well…not as much kekeke~) but I can't help but miss that 'will they, won't they?' thing that was going on. It was fun~_

_Hmm I think I'm sounding a bit down in the dumps with missing so much of our Glory Days, but hey, they were good times! I'm glad I've had the opportunity to support the boys throughout all the things they've gone through and more to come~! Marucho's a young man now, whilst Danny and Shun are already men. Yeeeeeesh! That's so weird isn't it?! I mean, I can't help but look at my two friends and think about when they were only 12 and 13.. By far, Shun's impressed me with how much he's changed, but it's in a really good way! Dan still has that fiery spark he used to have when he was a kid._

_I know what you're thinking: "Oooh Jules, you really seem to have a thing for Shun, don't cha? (;" Right? Well…I dunno, maybe! I do sometimes catch myself giving him most of my attention when I see the boys, but that could be down to the fact that he interests me….~_

_What's not to like about him anyway? I look up to him a lot and his passion and determination for what he does is too cute! He's not as reserved as he used to be but there's still that side to him which I kinda like._

_Wow I need to keep it together! Julie Makimoto STICK TO THE MAIN POINT…right…umm…_

_What was the main point to begin with..?_

_I guess I just needed to let off some steam, I've had a pretty long day and I wanted to just have some 'Me Time' and reflect on a few things. The job of a news reporter is tiring, especially when you wanna give the viewers 'inside scoop', not to mention in detail. _

_I feel alone sometimes, I don't get a chance to talk to the others as much as I want to and I can only watch from the sidelines as they brawl. I try landing interviews with them now and again, but it feels so formal it's annoying! Urgh, I remember when I could just hug them all and we didn't have to act so distant…_

_I try being there for them though and I don't like telling them how I feel about all this, I mean-they have enough pressure on them as it is…but still…it's hard. I just want Alice to be here right now to listen to my frustrations and sympathise with me…_

_Well…I guess it's time to end this entry and get back to reading the letter my boss sent me. He'll get grumpy if he finds out that I didn't pull that interview with-_

_***KNOCK KNOCK***_

_Damn that better not be him! I'm burnt toast if it is eeek!_

"Heeeeey boss, how are you?! Now before you ask I'm super duper sorry but-"

"-It's only me Julie, I didn't mean to interrupt you or anything, I was in the area and thought I'd pop round for a bit and say hey."

"Oh! Don't worry about it! It's nice to see you Shun, it's been a while…"

**Reviews are loved & appreciated.**

**~LONG LIVE THE SHULIE LOVE~**


End file.
